


A heart full of love

by killing_kurare



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine is finally with her Marius ... or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heart full of love

**Prompt:** 048 - Sing [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/)  
**Prompt:** [#_0331] we can live together still, your misery missed me / hold this song together with a bottle of whiskey [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)**daswaisenhaus**

 

 

A lonely voice echoes through the room. The tone doesn’t really fit the melody, but that is no surprise to Éponine. After all that song was not meant for her.

_“No fear, no regret …”_

These words sound oh so wrong as well. Though she indeed has no fear, there are tons of regret that burden her. Why has she never told him how she felt? Why did she just watch how he fell in love with another girl?

_“He was never mine to lose.”_

Yes, that sounds just like her. She takes the bottle of whiskey and drinks from it. The alcohol burns down her throat, distracts her for a second. She doesn’t feel any pain; it’s as if the hurting washes away with each sip.

 _“So don’t you fret, Monsieur Marius, I don’t feel any pain,”_ she smiles and closes her eyes, pretends once more that he will burst through that door anytime now and tell her that he has been blind, that his ‘Ponine is the only one he really loves …

Again she drinks from the bottle, mistakes the warmth of the alcohol with the warmth of his imaginary words seeping into her. She wants more of that, more of the heat, of the painkiller, takes it all in, until the bottle is empty and falling from her weakened grip.

_“A heart full of love.”_

She tries again, her voice slurry but … is it just her or does it fit better now?

_“A heart full of you.”_

Yes, it sounds right, not wrong anymore. She closes her eyes and smiles.

_“A single look and then I knew … Every day …”_

Every day, every day, every day … she would always be here for him, always waiting, always loving …

She opens her eyes and her heart takes a leap when she sees Marius standing in the doorway, smiling at her, offering a hand. Eagerly she crawls forward, as fast as she can with the alcohol in her blood weighing her down, and takes his hand, holds on to his fingers for dear life.

 _“For it isn’t a dream,”_ she breathes and laughs as Marius looks into her eyes and finally sees her.

 _“Not a dream after all,”_ he confirms.

Oh, his voice is so angelic, lovelier than anything Éponine has ever heard … and as he leads her through the room and to the window she feels the sun on her face, the wind caressing her hair as his fingers comb through her locks and rest on her cheek.

He lures her further into the sky, to finally be with her in heaven, his lips are so near Éponine can already taste them on her own – when she loses her balance and falls down, away from heaven, away from Marius who is now hovering above her.

It is only his voice that follows her, the last sound she can hear until she hits the ground:

_“Not a dream after all.”_

 

 


End file.
